A kiss, a promise and a touch
by The black pegasus
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko has some of the worst childhood memories of being molested.From then on he has grown to loathed the concept of getting touched by someone, will the wise blue king be able to cure this blockage and make him realize his feelings for him or will Fushimi grow more distant from him than he really is? Rating may go up.contains yaoi in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. a japnese tea, a weakness & a nightmare

It was gray day. Not bright, not cheerful, not raining neither fair nor thunderous just gray. Fushimi was busy monitoring the various activities of their territory and managing the trespassers. He was out mostly bored with the job and his mood like the sky outside it bore no color. He took up the blue file and made his way through the large glass doors of the central monitoring room into the long empty corridor. Everyone in the building was peacefully doing their work he could see that through the large glass windows which overlook each of the rooms where the workers all clad in blue were working. Some were cheerful, some joking, some complaining, while other engrossed in their respective works. He was searching for the 2nd order lieutenant Seri Awashima who was nowhere to be seen.

He entered the most deserted part of the corridor by passing through an eye and identity security check and stepped into the most beautiful part of the Scepter 4 building. The wall of the corridors were made of pale blue glass and decorated with bamboo plants and lianas with wild blue flowers growing up encircling the lone pillars for support. After a few more checks he stopped near the large pale blue glass door made in shoji style. For the last time he identified his proud existence as Fushimi Saruhiko and entered the room. It was as large as always with the same cozy atmosphere which can make you feel relaxed and laid back. He strode confidently with some fluid steps only to see the lieutenant enjoying his cup sorry bowl of tea with the king himself. He stopped at the door and eyed the pair. Awashima was as usual disgusted by the taste of weak green Japanese tea but was unable to raise her voice against it. On the other side at a maintained and quite considerable distance sat their leader, the blue king with a poker face but Fushimi could see the glint of humor in those violet eyes and the small unnoticeable smirk the hung in his pale lips. He seemed to enjoy the situation of his lieutenant fidgeting under his grip of power. That man is a sadist! This comical situation brought a small smile in his lips but he quickly wiped it off. He had come here for work not to enjoy situations.

He coughed a little and both the gazes of the occupants of the room went to rest on the third occupant who was standing there leaning on the door sill watching them. Both the occupant straightened in their positions ready for the newly arrived news. Fushimi rose and walked to them.

"Sorry didn't want to disturb your private moments. Ryuji told me to deliver the file….can't find you in the control room…thought you might be here….. I was not wrong", he gave his small smirk seeing her flushed face then quickly went back to his bored poker face. He extended his hand and gave the file to Awashima but in the meantime their fingers touched and he pulled back his hand immediately and the file fell from his hand. Shit! He had done it again. But he can't help it he despises skin contact. It's not his fault is it? It was all her fault…..

"Uh….sorry..." Awashima knowing and understanding his problems, she said nothing about it. "Well…..I actually came here discuss about some important matters with captain…by the way why don't you join us too Fushimi-kun?" was the reply. Ah! Not that again. How he hated it!

"Yes, it would be quite a pleasure to have you amidst us joining our discussions" Munakata's velvety voice piped in.

"No," he forgot his formalities, "err…no…not this time…but….thank you, I think I will pass…." He has to regain his composure, "Beside I am not good with Japanese style teas as Awashima san …right…." He smirked and left the room as silently as he came.

"This guy ….." Seri gritted her teeth and vowed to take revenge later but his thoughts were interrupted by the unstrained laughter of the clan leader sitting in front of her. She glared at him.

"Uhh..! I apologize" he controlled his laughter, "he has a good sense of humor"

"Captain … …" Awashima muttered the word "incorrigible" under he breath

"Ha-ha, hah ha….."

While he was having they were having a good time they did not noticed the figure outside the room mumbling curses.

He hated it. He hated the way they treat him like a child he hated the way every time he makes a show when someone touches him unintentionally without knowing his weakness. He hated being touched …..Showing and revealing his weakness in front of other people. But it is not his fault….is...it?

Whenever he opens the door of the he sees them sitting like that at the table sipping tea like the proud parents of a happy family and he himself happens to be the youngest spoiled brat among his disciplined elder brothers and sisters and each time he enters the room Awashima calls him like mother persuading a young child to come and sit with his parents. How he disliked it. How he hated people around him trying to understand him. He loathed this despicable concept of families, love and above all skin contact. He never liked the idea of being touched by someone, somehow it arises a feeling of disgust inside him. Maybe he knows why it happens, it's all her fault…..

The sudden noise of chattering of people brought him down on the floor of reality. He realized that he had already entered his cube. He sighed as he settled down on his chair and unlocked the computer to get the left out paper works done.

_It was dark ….so dark…he was again the five year old boy…where is he? Suddenly he is running through a dimly lit corridor which stretched endlessly in front of him. He was running with all his might…panting …trying to get away from something, but his legs…his legs felt like lead …slowing him with every step. She was coming… he can hear her faint voice…he has to run away from her…further away where she cannot get hold of him…. "Fushimi-kun! Fushimi-kun. Where are you? Come to me" her voice is getting clearer….his head is aching…he can't stop….faster…faster ….he has to get away. Anybody… somebody… please…please…help. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he began to sweat profusely from running in the cold December night. Abruptly the corridor came to an end there was nothing ahead the whole room had plunged down vertically in the bottomless pit of cold pitch black darkness….. What? He is trapped... He can't get out…no...No…this can't be. His thoughts were broken by the tapping of a pair of high heels as they approach closer and closer….large shadows of the pillars and curtains loomed over him like monsters…he shut his eyes tightly as he sits down on the cold freezing rough floor kneeling on his weak knees clasping his hands on his ears in a futile attempt to resist the vibrating sound of her voice dripping with thick poison. "Saruhiko….. Why are you running away from me?...am I not good to you? I just want to love you …to touch you…to ravish your sanity….to taste and extract the last drop of purity from you…is it too much for a wish?" her words let shivers run down his spine as he felt the lingering touch of those rough sweaty palms all over his body….he is scared too scared to complain to the authority…Tears ran down his flushed cheeks as he tried to get up and run but….he can't …he can't move his body…..what is happening to him? She is there ….standing ….almost near him….he could feel her ghastly shadow looming over him. The same old grey skirt…the thick woolen pink cardigan ….the distorted face with deep coating of make up...and those eyes…those black beady eyes… filled with madness… and hazed by lust. He had to get away… no matter what…he crawls a step back. There were black hands raising from the ceilings…the floors...grabbing him in a mesh work of darkness…he screamed… help. The floor beneath him suddenly slipped…he was falling into the endless pit of darkness…voices whispering round him and her laughter echoed all round him threatening to engulf him…no...N...Nooooooooooooo…_

THUD! Fushimi fell hard on the floor for the third time this week. The sudden sharp pain at the back of his head made him flutter open his eyes as he tried to sit up panting and grasping for more air to fill his tired lungs. He felt suffocating like something has clasped his throat like an iron fist; he ran his fingers across his temples and brushed back a few bangs of his dark hair wet with perspiration for his profuse sweating.

"Well….didn't have that one for a pretty long time….." he tried to calm down by telling his mind reminding it repeatedly that he is no longer that helpless child. He is no longer afraid….but somewhere deep down he knew whatever he may say ….those fears …those memories are residing there still in the darkest corners of his heart and mind following him like a shadow…..

He didn't spend another in thinking. He struggled to untangle the sheets that has sticked to his sweaty body and ruffled through the linen to find his spects. When he found it he stood up grabbed a bathrobe and sped off towards the bathroom to get a good shower.


	2. A puzzle, a book & an angel

A puzzle a book and an angel

Munakata somehow was not in a good mood today. The reasons were pretty obvious though—

He got up early in the morning due to the malfunctioning of his alarm clock and since he had no work to perform in home he dressed up sluggishly and came to the Scepter 4 Headquarters, still early.

He was reading a really interesting mystery novel only to find out that the last pages of it where the mystery is cleared has been torn off by Aoi, his cat.

The worst is he can't find the last piece of his current puzzle and now he is what is known as totally 'pissed off'. Moreover it is his favorite one.

It is "The Last Judgment" Michelangelo's greatest creation depicting the day when Christ steps down on earth and the final judgment of the mortals are done….the ones who have committed good deed are send off to Doors of Heaven of the Eternal Peace accompanied by angels while on the other half in the lower half of the picture the ones who have committed sins are thrown into the crackling fires of hell, there are scenes of the sinner getting pulled towards the hell by the imps and ill-omened ones as they dissolve and emerge out from the everlasting pits of darkness. Scary yet so attractive….that is what Munakata thought when he first saw the picture. He has been to Sistine Chapel once when he was small with his parents…..he doesn't remember clearly but he remembers the smiling face of his parents…and that wall…..the great big wall where the picture of The Last Judgment was painted….so beautiful….frighteningly beautiful..Yet such depth and what beautiful shading… and the hide and seek of light and deep shades….bright crimson, deep royal blue, flowery fuchsia, gloomy gray, envious green etc. after seeing the picture the question that first came to his mind was 'Do these demons and angels really exist?' well…..with the passage of time he got the first answer ….demons do exist…they exist all over the world…in many shapes etc. But the latter… he hasn't found still now. Thinking about these things he scanned the top of his desk, there lied his leather bound torn mystery book, the strain identity file and his unfinished jigsaw puzzle.

Ironically the piece of puzzle missing is the face and wing of one angel….it is one of the crammed corners of the picture which can't be seen unless observed carefully. Seems like angels really don't exist? Munakata sighed for some unknown reason.

He was going to get up from his seat when he heard the door of his cube click open and the 3rd in command entered the private room with a huge pile of papers…..so huge Fushimi's face was hidden behind it.

The last thing Munakata wanted to do now is paperwork! Uugghh….god…it's so frustrating…

Fushimi slid open the door with his foot and balancing the pile in one hand closed the door with other, careful not to topple over the pile.

"Fushimi kun will it hurt you to knock before you enter?"

"Nope"

"Then?"

Fushimi ignored the question and placed the paperwork on the desk with a loud THUMP and said in an imperative manner like he is the boss there…

"It is better if you can go through these and write a feedback and a report on them and submit it to the old hag within today"

"Fushimi kun….Awashima san would not be very happy to hear you calling her 'old hag' am I right?"

"You're not going to complain to her or something….. will you?"

"No….I don't think so ….."

"Then isn't it okay?"

"Yea…I think so"

"…"

"…."

Munakata fumbled through his mind for interesting topics to start on a discussion but without success. It is Fushimi Saruhiko after all. He wonders what will be his interesting topic. He doesn't talk much and doesn't open himself up to someone also…..so it's a bit difficult.

"Are you trying to avoid your paperwork…if you are I can actually say it's futile…" Fushimi lifted up his brow.

Shit! He is smart….

Munakata sighed. He is the king right? then why does a king have to do paperwork?

Fushimi was seeing Munakata Reisi sulk for the first time which was …..Mmmm…..interesting…. he suppose...he checked his watch…7:35 am.

"You better start now or you won't finish by today"

OH! GOD how Reisi wanted to avoid this pile today. How he wanted to rip these or just burn these away…..

"….."

"…."

"By the way Fushimi kun you are early today! Anything special?"

Fushimi clicked his tongue ….how he hated nosy people…Well...its true…he can't possibly tell Munakata 'yea...I had a nightmare and woke up hitting my head on the floor third time this week and since I have nothing to do in my home I came to the office.' Well…that's just so-o-o-o-o out of his character and he knew to-o-o-o well that he would never say anything like that to someone… not also in his wildest dreams.

He preferred to ignore the question and his hands found something interesting on the desk. It was a leather bound book. He picked it up_….hmm….he had read it…nothing exceptional of a book..._he thought..._he can already find out the victim and the criminal before…too damn easy…_he really wonders.._what took the detective so long to figure out the culprit? Well…. it was none of his business actually…._

"Have you read this book?"

"yea…I think" he flipped through the pages.

"Is it so?" Reisi was not surprised.

Saruhiko halted at page 297.

"What happened to the rest of the pages? Did you eat them?" he chuckled and gave a childish snort.

"No…I didn't…my cat tore them off" Munakata replied dryly.

"Your cat has a grudge against you… is it?"

"I don't know…maybe" he replied absent mindedly.

Reisi watched as Fushimi's long white digits traced the uneven margins of the torn paper and scraped lightly at them. His bony white wrist twisting back and forth with the each action of his digits. He wonders how it will feel those knuckles tracing his skin line and scraping his neck down his raw skin on his torso.

"As far as I could remember…it had 305 pages so 8 pages are torn off right…..Your cat indeed has a lot of energy to waste as to tear 8 pages! Huh?

"Yea…I think so"

"I think I can lend you this book…I have finished it anyways" Fushimi said casually not trying to make the situation more uncomfortable than it already is.

"That would be very nice of you…." Reisi said absent mindedly. "Eh? What?" To be truthful he didn't expect it...the fact that Fushimi is lending someone something…it was unexpected…and interesting…..

It was usually "sorry I do not lend anyone anything" or something like… "Don't touch my things" and so on…..

Fushimi was really getting uncomfortable under the surprised gaze of his senior. "Uh...I must be going now…"

Reisi nodded. He actually knows very well that he can't possibly say things like..."Uh….no, its okay. Stay with me for some time." HE JUST SIMPLY CAN'T.

Fushimi without waiting for a reply walked towards the door and slid it open, but halted a few inches away from it.

"The last piece of puzzle…..you are searching is inside your book….pg-159...and as for your alarm clock..it seems you have to buy another one…..the circuit is completely broken….possibly your cat toppled it off."

With that he left the room…

Munakata was taken off guard and he was mildly surprised. He checked the book...the last piece of puzzle was lying there…. pg159….the face of an angel and one of its small wings. He didn't need to check the clock he knows he is right. He always is.

He placed the puzzle on the right place and completed it. He twirled around in his revolving chair and rested his head in on the headrest. Reisi sighed…well...seems like angels do exist….and the funny thing is….he have already found his one a long time back….

Isn't it?...

_**Authors note: sorry for the late update and its kind'a short so sorry for that too...hope you enjoy it…and don't forget to review…and tell me if you want some changes done**_


	3. a marathon a sleeping beauty and a kiss

A marathon, a sleeping beauty and a kiss.

Fushimi sat at his cube gazing lazily at the digital screen observing the crime video, but to be truthful he had already solved the case. He had gathered all the clues, gathered information, and had done all the formalities (biggest and toughest work) and the only work left is to capture that criminal strain (smallest and easiest work). But the truth is he is too lazy to do it. And now he has nothing interesting to do….

Tch! He clicked tongue. He is awfully bored and there is nothing that could be done about it. Not that he didn't have his PDA so he could easily play games...or...listen to music…or surf the net…or just read his favorite eBooks…..but he is tooooooo….bored for any of it and is toooooo….lazy to take it and tap it. These are the times when you just don't want to do anything…like a Sunday morning and feel like there is nothing in the world, nor any force that can drag you out of your inertia of rest position…..just like that.

But both life and luck have never been easy on him….

"Stop lazing around and do something fruitful. Will you?"

And lo Behold the 'old hag'…as always said life is actually a mission impossible.

Fushimi bend his head over his headrest to see the perfect figure of Awashima Seri looming over him like the shadow of death.

"You're really incorrigible."

Ugh…now he is all the more bored.

"You know it creates me a lot of troubles looking after you like you are a five year old? Can't you just stop this casual attitude of yours and do something fruitful instead of lazing around…..blah….blah….blah…

" …"

"Are you actually listening to me?"

"Hmmm…."

"Don't you 'hmmmm' me. You are the third in command right? However did you become that? Huh?"

Ouch! This stabbed him right at the back. Being third is not at all satisfactory is it?

"Fushimi kun"

"Well…sorry to be such a pain in the ass Oka-san"

"What? How dare you…"

"I'm leaving first"

"Hey! I'm not done with you…." She was cut-off in the middle of her sentence when her phone rang.

Fushimi thanked the caller mentally. Truth to be told he was not in the mood of an argument…not especially with Awashima. A change of location can be a good idea. He picked up his bag and made his way towards the exit.

Most of the office was empty. All the clansmen had returned to their dorms. He was asked if he would like to stay in a dorm but he refused it. He was somewhat opposed to the idea of living with people under the same roof. The same goes for an apartment or a duplet….or even a private room that Munakata offered to him also. They are always so noisy and full of unknown people. He had almost reached the exit when…

"Fushimiiiii …..Kun"

Uh-oh! Here comes the alarm. Fushimi strained his eyes with great difficulty at the walking (running?) figure of Awashima approaching fast. The word 'emergency' was written all over her face. It obviously and indeed meant DANGER. Fushimi knew exactly what he is going to do next, well you can very well guess it, it is …..

.

.

.

.

TO RUN FOR ONES LIVES (with your tail between your legs) not exactly the type of thing he does or likes to do. But this case…well, you may call this case an exception. He could clearly hear those typical blue-red-sirens-on-those-ambulance-or-just-in-case -police-cars going 'waon- waon' on her head giving him the warning of oncoming danger and misfortune that is going to befall on him if she catches him (by any chance…as if).

"Wait Fushimi...I have "something" to say….." Awashima saw Fushimi sped of round the corner seeing her coming.

"That jerk. Where did he think he is running off too?"As you already know Awashima is not the type of woman to give up that easily, she chased after him.

It was a not-so-beautiful game of tag. The pair looked like a mother and child running in their dinning space as the mother tried to stuff her cute son's mouth with the 'most nutritious broccoli'. Well, if you like this green veggie you may call it heaven and if you don't like it then it would be an absolutely sweet nightmare or a horror flick with lots of actions which always end up in tragedy.

Fushimi took a sharp turn and passing through the verification as fast as he could unconsciously ended up near the king's chamber. Saruhiko knew very well that right ahead is a blind end. He knows the hall ways like the back of his hand. This means he is left with two options.

To continue with this marathon (which is pointless because ahead is a blind end) and hand himself over to Awashima (which is even more pointless than the first option).

To break a rule (a piece of cake) and enter the kings chamber in his absence.

Somehow the 2nd option seemed f-a-a-a-r better than the first. Without hesitation he turned towards the king's chamber. Opening a lock whether its normal electrical or password protected is his specialty, he opened quite hundreds of them whenever he is out on investigation. But to his great surprise he found the lock open. He could already hear Awashima's heels tapping on the polished floor. Without giving this strange occurrence a second thought he slipped in and closed the door soundlessly behind him. He turned and heaved a sigh of relief but it was sucked halfway back when he saw shadowy figure sitting in the chair turned away from him to face the great glass window. Piles of paper of the task that was set for him lay untouched on top of the dark mahogany desk. He inched a closer to get a better look and thought about the possible explanations he may give as a reason of his intrusion.

He coughed softly as he had already prepared the reason but to his great surprise the king didn't take the slightest notice of him. No crooked comments…no sneering (well, he doesn't sneer but still…Fushimi likes the word) and no remarks at all. After trying a lot to get his attention which he failed miserably he marched forward to see what's wrong and to his utter amazement he found the 'wise blue king' soundly fast asleep in his comfortable armchair.

Fushimi had never seen his king slacking off during work (except solving puzzle which Reisi personally consider as work when he does all the thinking and planning. So seeing his king peacefully deep in slumber unguarded and all took him by surprise. Suddenly the sleeping king shifted a bit, it took Fushimi unprepared…but to his relief he didn't wake up, he tilted his head a little to the head rest as Fushimi subconsciously stared at him.

The sky outside had started to get a deep shade of rich violet with few strawberry streaks adorning the scarlet landscape of sunset. The last few rusted rays of the sun lighted up the king's office with a mild pinkish-crimson glow. Fushimi watched spell bound as the pinkish glow seemed to have made his king look even more beautiful. _Beautiful…..just now did he think his strict unwavering expressionless boss is beautiful. _But no matter how many times he denied it he can't possibly deny the truth. Munakata Reisi is a beautiful person. He dawned upon something very odd but relative….was this how the prince felt when he saw the sleeping beauty drowned in her sweet slumber?

He clicked his tongue annoyed as he realized what stupid things he was thinking. But again he can't just help thinking how vulnerable, delicate and innocent he looks without his usual steely façade, the glass mask, his emotionless expression, somehow he looks more…..human. Fushimi realized in front of him lies the raw Munakata Reisi. With this thought he felt something rushing through him, the feelings of anger, hatred, passion, mischief, possessiveness and something more primitive and wild like a predator placed inside a cage in front of his most tempting prey. He leaned a little lower to get a good view of the sleeping face. _How careless of him to sleep like this…he is the king…isn't…what is someone comes and…._he didn't finish the thought, he has been gazing at those lips for too long….its perplexing and even more than that…. a torture. He placed his lips on those soft pale one and licked them a bit but soon reality came crashing to him. He pulled back…..he has been here for too long…..its not good for his brain….he must cool down something is seriously wrong with something really bad is going to happen if the person wakes up. He glanced at the king….still asleep….good for him. He raced out of the office with a deep blush adorning his cheeks.

**A.N: hold on guys coz things gonna really get a little rough. Let's go trucking.**

** Btw I am going to update a little faster now…since my exams are over so sorry for the late update. And don't forget to review**


End file.
